Employing GELLAB, a system of state of the art computer/data base techniques, we automatically detect and relate qualitative and quantitative differences among protein moieties produced by differing experimental conditions in sequences of 2 dimensional electrophoretic polyacrylamide gels prepared by our collaborators. A series of differences have been found in preliminary analysis of a small leukemic data base between AML, ALL, CLL, and HCL leukemias. Additional gels were added to the leukemia data base to bring it up to 114 gels. Additional gels were added to the whole cell HL60 data base. Additional search is now underway on both of these data bases. Differences in red cell surface proteins correlating with partial immune response to Plasmodium knowlesi has been further investigated. The quantitative aspects of the silver stain on mouse embryo 48 hr. cultures have shown it to be linear for low concentrations of protein (within a particular protein curve). Several spot differences were also found in the mouse embryo cultures when treated with several anticonvulsants. Results of a feasibility study in measuring protein synthesis of presynaptic axonal proteins during synapse formation of chicken embryonic dorsal root ganglia in TC have shown a small number of changes. Final results of protein changes in mRNAs in HL60 cell line and changes in Friend virus infected murine ethroleukemia cells under chemical induced differentiation were submitted for publication. Additional refinement of the component algorithms continues to make GELLAB an even more effective a tool for cell biological and clinical investigation. Recent work has allowed us to measure very light noisy spots previously seen by the system as fragmented. Extensive set operations have been added which aids in manipulating sets of spots found in the merged gel data base under various statistical search conditions.